


Dealing with Demons

by GoldenHookDrabbles



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt and comfort, M/M, inappropriate response to, some hinted suicidal comments at the end, some mentions of other characters but they are not to important, suicidal comments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 16:01:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5423243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenHookDrabbles/pseuds/GoldenHookDrabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short one shot set during the Zelena arc.<br/>Killian tries to support Rumple while he deals with the other Dark Ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dealing with Demons

Hook leans against the desk face split into a grin at the chaos happening in the Sheriff’s station. The Sheriff was in the middle of a verbal battle with her mother and Regina over what to do about keeping the town safe from Zelena. Her father was discussing how to find the witch with Rumpelstiltskin’s librarian friend and his boy. Randomly someone would jump into the other conversation with a heated point causing everyone to jump onto that topic before going back to their original topics without resolving a thing.

Overall it was hilarious to watch. Annoying. Pointless. But hilarious.

Hook is distracted from his watch by the tightening of Rumpelstiltskin’s hands around the handle of his cane. Looking from the white-knuckle grip to the older man’s face he sees brows drawn close in agitation. Hook is surprised he can’t hear the grinding of the man’s teeth. But what makes him start is the look in Gold’s eyes. To someone just briefly glancing, Rumpelstiltskin looks like he’s watching the group argue. Perhaps frustrated with the shouting and uselessness of the conversation. Or maybe still recovering from his recent imprisonment at the hands of the before mentioned witch.

But Killian knows better.

While he is looking towards the group his focus is much closer, drawn right in front.

“Hey.” Hook says softly. His own brows drawing close as he’s ignored. “Hey.” He repeats just as quietly, this time moving to stand in front of Rumpelstiltskin. He places a hand on Rumple’s still white hands. Rumpelstiltskin flinches at the touch, causing Killian to pull away quickly.

“Sorry.” He mumbles, “Didn’t mean to startle you. Is…is everything ok?”

“I’m fine.” Rumpelstiltskin growls out. Rumple’s eyes move from Hook to focus on little to the left.

“Are you-“

“Zelena doesn’t have the dagger anymore. You made sure of that after all. No fear of losing control Dearie.”

“I thought we had moved past monikers Dark One.” Rumpelstiltskin’s glare softens but still holds the tension. “Ah… is that the problem? I didn’t think it could manifest here in Storybrooke?”

“Well it can now.” Killian hums. “I… I don’t know how. Perhaps it’s because magic didn’t need to be brought here like the last time? It’s stronger now? Or.” He stops closing his eyes as if to block the voices. “Or it’s because of everything that’s happened. I can’t tolerate as much right now.”

“What do you need? How can I help?” Rumpel shrugs reaching up to rub his forehead. Killian shifts his weight from one foot to the other, looking over his shoulder he calls out. “Whelp. I could use a drink.” Tilting his head back to Rumpelstiltskin, “Lets go. I’ll let you buy me a drink.” Rumple smiles as the younger man’s eyebrows wiggle making him look ridicules.  
“Now isn’t the time for drinks.” Snow scolds. Hook rolls his eyes.

“Well you don’t need us to stand around and argue.”  
“We’re trying to come up with a plan.” David speaks, “And we need everyone’s ideas and help.”

“Plan? My plan is simple. When I get the chance I’ll run that witch through with my hook.”  
“You can’t just kill her. It’s not right.”

“Well I think the people she turned into flying monkey’s will appreciate my plan more then this waste of time you’re engaging in.” With that he leaves followed by Rumpelstiltkin.

 

“Just be quiet!” Rumpelstiltkin shouts from the other room. Killian takes a sip from the, very expensive, whiskey he took from the cabinet. Rumple had locked himself in one of the spare rooms about an hour ago with the intent to confront the curse. Once inside it hadn’t taken long for Hook to hear the rumbling and crashing of things thrown at the wall and shouting leaking through the door. Hearing the noise stop he leaves the drink and goes to the door knocking on the wood.

“Love? Everything alright in there?” He hears the lock click. Slowly he turns the doorknob waiting to hear if Rumpelstiltkin changes his mind. Hearing no protests he walks into the room, careful of the glass and broken wood scattered around.

Rumpelstiltkin sits in the center, as if the eye of the storm. He doesn’t acknowledge Killian as the pirate draws near. Killian kicks away some of the debris in front of Rumple clearing a space for him to sit. When he’s situated he waves a hand in front of Rumple’s face.

“Hey. Love?” Rumpelstiltkin doesn’t respond but seems to be focusing on Killian. “Things alright for now?”

Rumple shrugs, “For now. I’m sure it will manifest again.” He answers voice slow and rasping from shouting.

“Yeah.” Killian hums sympathetically, “Do you need anything? A drink? I could try and call your boy or your maid.”

“Belle’s not my maid anymore.”  
“Right Belle. See if she could pick up something to eat?”

“No. I…I don’t want them to see me like this.”

“Sure.” They sit quietly, letting the minutes tick by.

“I…I think I’d like to lie down for awhile.” Hook nods and stands, helping Rumple stand himself, when the older man reaches out.

When they make it to the master bedroom Hook asks, “Do you wanna change?” Rumpelstiltkin nods, “Do you…want me to stay and help? Or do you want to do it yourself?” Thinking of a few days ago when Rumpelstiltkin had been freed from the witch and hadn’t wanted anyone touching him or being alone with him. He clutches Killian’s arm tighter but doesn’t respond so Killian figures the other man will say something if he wants him to leave. He helps Rumple change and into bed, casually throwing the suit on the floor to be dealt with later.

“You want me to stay?” Rumple shrugs.

“If you want to.” Killian removes his hook, leaving it on the nightstand before crawls into bed next to him.

They lay there long enough for Killian to fall asleep. When he wakes from his nap he sees that Rumple had moved to lay his head on Killian’s chest. Hook runs his hand through Rumpelstiltkin’s hair.

“I don’t know if I can keep doing this.” Rumpelstiltkin whispers, the pirate’s clothes muffle the words. “I’m just so tired.” Killian hums in sympathy.

“Well if you feel the need to pull that trick with the dagger again. You should come find me first.”

“Yeah. You going to convince me not to?” Killian’s face breaks into a smile.

“Nah. I’d just like to sleep with you one last time before you go back to that tar pit.” Rumpelstiltkin is silent and after a moment his shoulders start to shake.

Through laughter, “You’re disgusting.” Killian’s loud bark of laughter is Rumple’s answer.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little one shot. Hopefully you guys like it.   
> Please feel free to comment.


End file.
